After with her
by Aliiks
Summary: Suite de Under. Un peu plus d'1 an après son départ, Ziva se décide à envoyer sa première lettre à Tony. Lorsqu'il la reçoit, l'Agent (très) spécial est surpris de la présence d'une photo. Celle-ci va changer sa vie. Et dans une moindre mesure celle de leur équipe, leur famille.


**Hellow! Voici un petit quelque chose que j'ai écris l'hiver dernier, pour l'anniversaire d'un diamant de ma vie. A l'origine, je voulais qu'elle ait un exemplaire unique, mais finalement, je me suis dit que ça allait vous plaire... Il s'agit de la suite de mon OS ****_Under..._**

Disclaimer: Really? Does anyone need me to say that I _do not _own NCIS?

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Tout a recommencé avec une photo. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle était partie, peut-être sur un coup de tête, et peut-être sur un coup de tête, et plus de 4 mois qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Je savais qu'elle avait appelé un jour, même si ni Abby ni McCachottier, qui lui ont parlé, ne me l'ont dit. En même temps, quand Abby décroche le téléphone gentiment puis se met à hurler : « Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? T'as rencontré le fantôme de Saleem qui t'as fait un lavage de cerveau, ou quoi ? T'imagines même pas ce que Tony a fait ! Déjà, il a mis une semaine à nous en parler, et ensuite, on l'a retrouvé complètement détruit ! Gibbs ne t'a donc rien appris ?! », on devine facilement qui est à l'autre bout du fil.<p>

Pendant ce temps, tous les deux, ils se sont occupés de moi comme d'un bébé. Sauf devant Gibbs. Bien sûr, la règle numéro 12 ! Je n'imaginais pas une seule fois qu'ils seraient prêts à sacrifier leurs soirées pendant un an pour moi. Je leur dois au moins la vie. Je me demande comment les remercier. Je leur ai demandé l'autre jour, mais tout ce qu'ils m'ont répondu, c'est : « Continue à aller bien, c'est tout ce qu'on demande. »

Alors depuis, j'essaie de redevenir le Tony d'avant. Jusqu'à cette enveloppe. Je l'avais reçue au bureau. L'adresse avait été écrite à la main, je la reconnus immédiatement. Et fus surpris. N'osant pas y croire, je vérifiai le timbre. Tel Aviv Jaffa. Plus aucun doute.

Je décidais d'attendre le soir d'être seul pour l'ouvrir. Bizarrement la journée passa lentement. Quand le patron nous laissa partir, je sautai sur l'occasion : j'éteignis mon ordinateur, me saisis de mon sac et de ma veste, et m'écriai :

-A demain tout l'monde !

… en m'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans l'appartement de Tim, qui me logeait encore (pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Aucune idée,… Gentil, le Bleu… !), je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi là, je ne sais pas… Sûrement l'habitude d'avoir toutes les discussions sérieuses dans les toilettes.

Lentement, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et en retirai le contenu. D'abord la photo. Elle avait l'air heureux dessus. Ça me fit chaud au cœur. Si elle était heureuse, je pouvais être un peu heureux. A ses côtés, une jolie petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs de geai et des yeux bruns qui pétillaient de malice, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa peau mate m'indiqua qu'elles étaient en Asie. Elle était partie en Asie… et revenue à Tel-Aviv ? Je restai un moment à regarder la photo, attendri. Elle aurait vraiment fait une bonne mère ! Il n'y avait qu'à regarder le visage de l'enfant… Ah, cette photo…

Après cela je dépliai la lettre :

_Tel Aviv_

_Mon cher Tony,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je sais bien que je ne prends pas beaucoup de nouvelles, mais… je dois t'avouer que te parler directement me fait peur. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait et je comprendrai si tu ne voulais pas me pardonner. Mais maintenant, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Je ne te dirai pas que je suis désolée, parce que je sentirais un slap derrière ma tête et une petite voix me dirait : « Règle numéro 6, David ! » Mais le cœur y est._

_Quand je suis partie, je me suis réfugiée dans la maison où je suis née, pendant quelques semaines. J'en ai profité pour voir Tante Nettie. J'étais contente de la voir après toutes ces années. Je lui ai bien sûr parlé de nous. Elle m'a dit : « Ce n'est pas ici que tu vas comprendre pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi. C'est ailleurs. » De chez moi, tu as vu ?_

_J'ai suivi son conseil et je suis partie Au Vietnam. Là-bas, j'ai fait du bénévolat dans les orphelinats et les hôpitaux. C'est là que j'ai rencontré mon petit rayon de soleil. Elle a 6 ans, elle s'appelle Chiến Thắng, ce qui veut dire Victoire._

_Quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, elle a su que j'étais là pour autre chose qu'aider. Avec ses sourires, ses yeux et ses chantages, elle m'a tiré les vers du pied. C'est bien ça l'expression ? Sinon, tu me corrigeras… Les médecins ont été surpris qu'elle s'adapte très vite à ma présence. Ils m'ont expliqué que Chiến Thắng est autiste légère. Elle a une avance mentale légère, elle a des rapports sociaux limités (ses médecins et moi), il lui arrive de faire des crises de colère, et souvent, elle a des gestes incontrôlés._

_Mais elle a aussi une maladie respiratoire que son pays ne sait pas traiter. J'ai essayé de l'emmener aux Etats-Unis et en Europe, mais ça coûte trop cher, alors je l'ai emmenée à Tel Aviv avec moi._

_Sa passion, c'est les histoires avec des héros. Je lui ai raconté celle de l'agent Tommy du NCIS et de l'Officier Lisa du Mossad. Elle a adoré ! Depuis, elle me demande si tu vas venir nous voir._

Je me doutais que la suite de la lettre n'était faite que d'excuses. Je la lâchai sur le rebord de la baignoire et sortis de la salle de bains pour me saisir du téléphone. En préparant un sac de voyage, j'appelai Vance :

-Directeur, ici l'agent DiNozzo. Je voudrais savoir où en est mon solde de congés.

-Agent DiNozzo, entendis-je soupirer, la seule fois où vous avez pris des vacances, c'est quand vous avez eu la peste.

Ah. Evidemment.

-Je… C'est vrai. Alors… Concrètement, ça veut dire que je peux prendre combien de temps ?

-Autant que vous voulez.

-Alors je pose un mois et demi à partir de demain.

-Gibbs est au courant ?

-Bien sûr, vous croyez quoi ?

Si Gibbs l'apprenait, mon mois et demi de vacances serait écourté…

Finalement, il m'accorda mes vacances. Entre temps, j'avais fini mon sac de voyage. Avec un dernier soupir en pensant à mon plan, je fermai la porte de l'appartement.

...

_Des heures plus tard_

-Bonjour, euh… je cherche la chambre de Chiến Thắng, c'est, euh… une petite fille qui a euh… une maladie respiratoire…

-C'est sa tutrice qui vous envoie ?

-Euh… oui…

L'infirmière de l'accueil de l'hôpital me parut odieuse.

Après avoir vérifié tous mes papiers d'identité (vraiment tous), elle me les rendit et me dit :

-Suivez-moi.

Elle me fit monter 4 étages, traverser 5 couloirs dans 3 services différents, jusqu'à la salle de jeux du service de pédiatrie.

-Elle est là, lâcha mon guide avant de le laisser.

Je grimaçai intérieurement. Les enfants et moi, ça faisait cent. Pas deux. Cent.

Elle était la seule à avoir des cheveux aussi noirs. Elle jouait avec des poupées, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Doucement, je m'approchai d'elle.

-Shalom Tony, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Shalom.

Je n'ajoutai rien, craignant qu'elle ne me comprenne pas, et m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Ziva n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna–t-elle en anglais.

-Non, elle ne sait pas que je suis là.

-Alors… Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Tu dois bien le savoir, souris-je.

-J'ai bien une idée. Mais je préfère que tu me le dises toi-même.

-D'accord. Je suis venu te rencontrer. Et essayer de trouver un moyen de te soigner aux Etats-Unis.

-Ziva a déjà essayé, elle a pas réussi, répondit tristement l'enfant.

-Mais je vais réussir. Je sais comment faire.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir. Puis une voix :

- Chiến Thắng !

On leva tous les deux la tête. Elle était là. Arrêtée dans l'embrasure de la porte. D e l'inquiétude et de la surprise dans les yeux.

-Tony !

-Shalom Ziva.

Elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras.

-Waouh… Tout va bien ? Le Vietnam t'a changée. Aïe, euh !

Je m'étais (encore) pris un coup de coude. Mais elle souriait.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Tu vas bien ? demandai-je plus doucement.

-Pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

-Parce que je veux savoir. Ca fait plus d'un an qu'on ne s'est pas vus, alors…

- Chiến Thắng, ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

-Ben, oui. L'agent Tommy ne ferait de mal à personne, tu sais, répondit la petite fille en appuyant sur « l'agent Tommy » sans s'arrêter de jouer. Maintenant, on va pouvoir finir l'histoire, Ziva ?

Ziva sourit mais ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda-t-elle à la place.

-Je suis venu t'aider pour la petite. Ton rayon de soleil.

-Ne te moque pas, elle est vraiment un rayon de soleil.

-Ca se voit. Tu es… Rayonnante.

Elle me lança un regard qui voulait dire : « Jeu de mots stupide, évite-ça, à l'avenir ». La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sauva de tout reproche (peu glamour, je sais)

-DiNozzo.

-Tony où es-tu parti ?

Oups.

-Tu te rends compte que tu me laisses avec un Gibbs passablement énervé ? Même Abby et Ducky (et des tonnes de café) n'arrivent à la calmer !

-Je peux transgresser la règle numéro 6 ?

-On sait où tu es, Anthony DiNozzo, me menace la voix d'Abby. On a trouvé la lettre de Ziva dans la salle de bains. D'ailleurs pourquoi cette salle précisément ?

-Tony, ne me dis pas que tu es allé la voir…, me supplie McPapa.

-Ben si… D'ailleurs, McRecherche, est-ce que mon adorable princesse gothique et toi pouvez me trouver une place en pédiatrie dans un hôpital de Washington ? A n'importe quel prix, je t'autorise à consulter mes comptes bancaires mais sans les pirater.

-Tony, questionna alors Abby, d'où es-tu si proche d'un enfant.

-C'est un vrai rayon de soleil, répondis-je avec un sourire pour Ziva.

-Et après, vous voulez pas nous faire des bébés, se moqua notre laborantine.

-Abby on t'entend parfaitement, lui signala Ziva.

-Vous allez avoir des bébés ? s'enquit alors Chiến Thắng, soudain très intéressée par la conversation.

-Non, trésor, on ne va pas avoir de bébés, lui répondit Ziva.

-Tony j'ai peut-être quelque chose, me prévint McGee.

-Ok, attends deux petites secondes.

Je m'isolai dans le couloir, pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Ziva ou la petiet. Mais quand je revins, elles avaient toutes les deux l'air inquiet. Mon cœur se mit à battre de toutes ses forces, et je dus respirer profondément plusieurs fois.

-Les filles, il va falloir être très patientes. Le Bleu a trouvé une place potentielle pour Chiến Thắng aux Etats-Unis. Mais avant, il faut que son transfert soit validé par les deux hôpitaux.

-Tu viens de lui demander et il a accepté ?

-Bien sûr. Pour toi ou moi, il ferait presque tout, tu sais.

La principale concernée, elle, s'était jetée dans mes bras, sa poupée à la main.

-Alors je vais vraiment aller dans les Etats-Unis ? Je vais enfin rencontrer la famille de Ziva ?

-Et Ziva qui me disait que tu avais peur des rapports sociaux…

-Moi, répliqua l'enfant en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, je parle que aux héros !

-Sérieusement, ZI, tu es une héroïne qui fait partie d'une famille de héros ?

-Elle adore ces histoires, se défendit Ziva.

...

A mon plus grand soulagement, mon mois et demi de vacances dura un mois et demi. Abby et McGentil (d'où me vient ce surnom ? si jamais il le sait, je suis mort…) avaient réussi à faire comprendre à Gibbs que ce n'était pas que des vacances et que ce mois et demi était vraiment utile. Parce que pendant ce mois et demi, je dus gérer avec Ziva le transfert de l'enfant à Washington. Oui, bon, ce fut fait en un tout petit peu moins d'un mois… Mais il fallait gérer les crises d'angoisse de Chiến Thắng face à ces inconnus non héros qu'étaient les médecins. Ces idiots pensaient qu'ils devaient la transférer en psychiatrie… Donc entre une Ziva surprotectrice envers son rayon de soleil et moi qui essayais de contrôler tout ça pour éviter les débordements, les docs ne savaient pas qui écouter.

...

Depuis son admission aux USA, il s'était passé trois mois, et la maladie de Chiến Thắng s'était révélée être une grosse infection que personne n'avait détectée comme telle. L'hôpital où elle avait été admise avait réussi à la soigner. Et aujourd'hui, c'était sa première sortie et sa première rencontre avec l'équipe. Sa nervosité augmentait ses mouvements incontrôlés. Ziva persistait à me faire appeler ses mouvements les TOC, leur nom officiel, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ce nom stigmatisant, alors je ne le dis pas. Toujours est-il que malgré tous les mots doux que Ziva lui disait pour la rassurer, ses mains ne cessaient de battre tout le long du chemin entre l'appartement de Ziva et le NCIS.

-Tu es si inquiète ? Pourtant tu avais tellement envie de les rencontrer…

-Je les connais pas.

-Je suis là, ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. Tu peux te détendre.

Elle commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

-Ziva, elle va commencer une nouvelle crise, la prévins-je.

-Je ne peux pas passer derrière, c'est trop dangereux.

-Alors je la joue à la toi. Ou à la Gibbs.

Sur, ce, j'appuyai sur le champignon et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions au Navy Yard. Le temps que Ziva calme Chiến Thắng, je prévenais nos collègues de l'arrivée imminente de la petite fille et de sa tutrice.

Lorsque le petit rayon de soleil arriva, sa main tenant fermement celel de Ziva, les autres trépignaient d'impatience.

- Chiến Thắng, lui dis-je, je te présente les héros que tu tenais tant à rencontrer : Voici le Docteur Mallard, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ducky.

-Bonjour, jolie demoiselle, sourit Ducky.

Doucement, il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Toujours aussi gentleman, le légiste…

-Voici Abigail, qui n'aime pas son prénom et qu'on appelle Abby.

Abby se retint de la serrer dans ses bras et de frapper le mien.

-Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, sourit-elle à la place.

-C'est toi qui disait que Tony et Ziva ne voulaient pas faire de bébé, remarqua Chiến Thắng sans la regarder dans les yeux, la main dans les cheveux (sa position de réflexion)

-Voici Timothy McGee, qui a beaucoup de surnoms, mais toi, tu peux l'appeler Tim ou Timmy. Ou le Bleu.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, petit rayon de soleil.

-C'est Ziva et Tony qui m'appellent comme ça, dit-elle de la même façon.

-Et enfin voici le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs, notre patron. Tu te souviens ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Chiến Thắng, dit-il solennellement.

...

Il avait raison. En venant aux USA, elle avait trouvé une famille. Ducky avait le rôle du grand-oncle sage, Gibbs était le grand père, McGee et Abby étaient parfait en oncle et tante complètement fans de leur nièce. Et Ziva et moi étions les parents. Car nous avions décidé que notre relation méritait un nouveau départ. Et que Ziva serait bientôt officiellement la mère de Chiến Thắng. Lorsque nous en avions discuté avec elle, elle avait balancé son corps lentement d'avant en arrière, deux ou trois fois, puis elle avait amené ses mains devant son visage, battant légèrement l'air à intervalles réguliers et avait jeté sa tête en arrière. Tout ça pour nous faire attendre, parce que sa réponse fut :

-Je veux bien que Ziva soit ma maman, mais seulement si Tony est mon papa.

Depuis un an et demi, la famille NCIS était de nouveau au complet, elle s'était même agrandie. Et c'était le plus important à nos yeux. La vie reprenait son cours. La mienne avait un nouveau chapitre. Un « après », avec elle. Avec elles.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu! Peut-être un peu exagéré sur le côté romance, mais bon... Je suis une bisounours, je vous rappelle..<strong>

**Aliiks**


End file.
